Data has been collected on approximately 100 alcoholic and 100 nonalcoholic women. Continued collection will proceed until we have a sample of 200 in each group. Data processing on the initial sample found a great deal of variability suggesting statistical subpopulations. Clinically this may reflect the differences in women who are menstruating, menopausal, taking estrogen supplements or taking oral contraceptives. Previous research has observed cessation of menstruation with heavy drinking in some women. Moreover, it has been suggested that women are different biochemically and in the way in which they use or abuse alcohol. Hopefully, this data will address some of these issues as well as determine whether alcoholic women can be blindly differentiated from nonalcoholic women by use of routine chemistries (i.e. SMA-12, SMA-6 and hematology series).